A website can be comprised of a plurality of web pages. A web page can be used to convey data (e.g., content) to a user via a browser. The web page can be generated as code. The code can be provided using one or more language syntaxes. The code can be generated by an information technology specialist. Changes to the code can be time-consuming and can utilize resources that could otherwise be diverted to improve the website.